


Coldness

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Moira doesn't handle affection very well.





	Coldness

“I’m working,” Moira said coldly as your arms snaked around her waist and you rested your forehead against her back.

“You’re always working,” you grumbled, tightening your arms around her when she tried to pull away. She let out an exasperated sigh but whether that were at you or her towering workload you were unsure. Moira was rather irritable lately. Well… more than usual anyway. Blackwatch was certainly taking its toll and your distractions hindered her progress further. On top of that was her reputation. She could only imagine the whispers if someone in blackwatch found out her weakness. Or the dangers you’d be in if her enemies discovered. As of late she was so overwhelmed in trying to balance work life and romance that she was drowning in stress and losing herself in the powerful waves. No matter how she tried to keep you complacent your need for giving and receiving affection was something she failed to fulfill, often leaving you both at each other’s throats. You had been trying so hard to keep the relationship afloat but with everything feeling so one sided you often wondered was it worth it.

The familiar pang of rejection hit you once more when she shrugged herself from your embrace. This time you let her go, hands falling to your side and gaze fixed firmly on the blank floor. The silence was only penetrated by the clinking of apparatus as she worked on her latest abomination. You clenched your fingers into a fist as a fire rose within you.

“I can’t handle this anymore,” you said quietly, voice barely a whisper.

“What are you on about?” she hummed though not even taking her eyes off the tube in her slender fingers.

“I said that I can’t handle this anymore!” you suddenly yelled, forcing her to finally focus on you and for her to drop the delicate glass. “I can’t handle this stupid love triangle. Actually, it’s not even a triangle. I am nowhere near as important to you as your freakish experiments! You give everything to work and I barely know you. You’re married to your work and I… I can never compare.” You felt tears prick your eyes and a lump clog your throat but you forced them both back, refusing to give her any more of your emotions. “So I’m not gonna ask you to choose. I hope you two will be very happy together.”

As you turned to walk away she reached out and grabbed your arm but it was your turn to now pull away from her hold.

“Please, I did not mean to drive you away. I’m sorry. I… I…,” she stammered. But your firm tone cut through her and silenced her.

“Goodbye Moira.”


End file.
